Christmas
by FinalFantasyFreak10
Summary: Christmas is two weeks away. Rude is going to his parent's house for Christmas. When he asks Reno what he's doing for Christmas, he doesn't get the answer he thought he would... Pretty bad summary, but I hope the story's better! X3
1. Chapter 1

Rude straightened up his apartment while he was on the phone with his all too cheerful mother. He was going back to his mother and father's house for Christmas, and they were excited to see him. (Mostly to see how much he had grown.) She couldn't contain the excitement in her voice as she updated her son on his old dog, almost 17 now. He was a pure-bred beagle, and his name was Samson. Sammy for short. He continued to try to tell his mother goodbye and that he had to go to work, but then she'd ask about something else. "What about your friends? Do you have any at work? What're their names? Where do you work, honey? Are you well? Do you have a pet? Do you like someone? As in like like, or even love? I can't wait to see you! Your father is just as excited as I am!" she said happily. He didn't know about that, knowing his father could contain himself. Rude was a lot like him. "Ok, mom, I really have to go. Do you want me to be fired?" he asked, knowing that would let him escape. "Oh! No, dear! Go on ahead! I'll see you in about a week, right?" she asked.

Rude rolled his eyes. Of course she would. "Yes, ma. Goodbye." he said. "Bye, Rude! Love you!" she said. "You too. Bye." he said. "Bye bye." she said, hanging up.

Sure, he loved her and all, but _man_... Did it take her awhile to end a conversation. He put on his sunglasses, grabbed his briefcase, and headed out the door, locking it behind him. Once he was at Shin-ra, naturally, he saw the red headed Turk first thing. "Hey, man! You're a little late..." he said, smirking. "Yes, I know... I was talking to my mother." he said, rolling his eyes and taking a seat. "Your mom? For what, yo?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Rude looked at him across the room. There was silence. "Is it wrong to talk to my mother without there being an emergency or death?" he asked. Reno shrugged, going back to his paperwork. "So, what were you talking to her about?" he asked. Rude shrugged. "Random things. About my old dog, work, and then me coming for Christmas." he said. "You're goin to her house for Christmas?" he asked. Rude looked at him again. That Turk sure was talkitive today. "Yes. Are you?" he asked. There was silence in the room. Rude then realized he had asked a bad question.

Before Reno said anything, Rude apoligized. "Sorry, Reno... Wasn't... Thinking, I guess. Forget I asked." he said quickly and quietly. "Whatever. It's fine." he said, becoming quiet again. Silence filled the room. The rest of the day went on like this. Quiet and quick. Quick and quiet. Until it was finally over. Reno packed up his things and left the room. _'Wow... I really got to his __head... I wonder what happened... And if he'd tell me...' _he thought, watching Reno walk down the street through the window.

Pretty soon he found himself packing up as well. He put his paperwork, pen, schedules, and other things into his briefcase and left the Shin-ra building. Later that night, Rude was eating Ben&Jerry's Chunky Monkey Ice-cream and watching a movie. He noticed there was only about fifteen minutes of the movie left. The movie was boring near the end, his ice-cream was almost gone, and he couldn't stop thinking of Reno. He turned the volume on low on the TV and got up to throw away the ice-cream carton. He stopped by the refridgerater to get some milk. Once he got that, he went by his sound system and picked up the remote, turning it on and going back to sit on the sofa. He heaved a large sigh and turned up the volume on his stereo. One of his favorite songs were on.

Blame It (On the Alchohol) by Jamie Foxx. (One of my favorite songs! X3) Leaning his head on the back of the sofa, he flipped through the channels, hoping to find something good on. He then stopped, seeing a Christmas show on. Charlie Brown's Christmas.

It was about to end too, though. It was at the part where Charlie Brown was bringing back the little scrawny excuse for a tree. _'Everything's almost over... What time is it, anyway?' _he thought, glancing at the clock. Hmm. Two thirty in the morning. Well... At least it was Friday. No work tomorrow. At least for Shin-ra. He wondered if Reno was awake. If he was, he wanted to call him.

If he wasn't, and he called... .... He decided to not take the chance. He got up, turned off the TV, checked to see if the door was locked, (he hated it when those brats actually risked their lives trying to steal stuff from him,) and decided to go to bed. He turned the volume down lower on his stereo. Once he was in bed though, he couldn't sleep. He took the chance and picked up his phone, calling Reno. "Please Enjoy the Music While Your Party is Reached" the annoying voice rang out. 'Into the Night' by Nickelback played.

Rude waited. Finally, he answered. "*yawn* Hello...?" a tired voice asked. "Hey..." he started. "Rude? What the hell, man... It's two thirty... five... in the damn mornin... What's so important?" he asked, trying to sound mad. "Um... About earlier today. I couldn't stop thinking about it... I wanted you to know I'm sorry." he said. "...." no response. "...Reno?" he asked, seeing if he was still there.

"..." Rude was about to hang up. "Oh, yeah... Dude, I forgot about that like, ..... I don't know. A while back. You need to learn to let things go, man..." he said. Rude resisted sighing in relief. "...You sure?" he asked. "Pssh. 'Course I'm sure. Go to sleep, yo... Even the big strong indestructible Rude needs sleep. Same as the Incredible Mr. Reno." he said. Rude almost burst out laughing. The Incredible Mr. Reno... Wow... "Ok, Incredible Mr. Reno." he said, smiling. "Mk. 'Night, Big, Strong, Indestructible Rude." he said, smiling himself. "Ok. Night." he said, hanging up. Reno closed his phone and put it on his nightstand. He couldn't believe that Rude even remembered that. He smiled._ 'That Rude sure is different...' _he thought, laying back down to go back to sleep.

It was now Sunday. (Yes, I know I skipped a day. - -;) Rude had been thinking the whole weekend about Reno... Something he didn't do often. He was now sitting on his couch watching TV. On Sunday, there was never anything good on... .... Just golf. _'boooringgg..' _he thought. He walked over to his TV and inserted a DVD. It was i,Robot with Will Smith in it. He never got tired of this movie. It was one of the few sci-fi movies he actually liked. His phone rang in the other room. He got up and went to his room where

it had been charging. He unhooked it and flipped it open. "Hello?" he said. "Hey! It's Reno." he said. "Oh. Hey." he replied. "The new pool opened." he said. Rude saw where this was going. "Really? Hmm. I didn't know." he said. "Huh. Well, now you do. What I'm askin is do you wanna come with me, Elena, and Tseng?" he asked. Good God, he convinced Tseng and Elena?! Wow... Well... It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. Reno could persuade just about anyone. Anyone but Tifa and a few of her friends. "Yeeaaahhhh... Um... I'm not big on swimming, Re..." he said. "Aww, c'mon! We're already here! It's got this huge water slide, well, two of em actually. One's yellow and the other's red. It's also got a volleyball net on it, and it has lilypads. Like, the big plastic ones that are huge, bigger than Elena, and it's also got this swirly thing. It's like a river, but it has jet thingies on the sides under the water. You can get a water noodle and ride the current! It's fun. Tseng and I raced. Ok, I'll admit he beat me in that, but I beat him on the slide race thing. Mwahaha. He didn't like that." he said, amusement in his voice. "Hmm. Reno, I don't think I want to swim." he said. There was silence, and Rude could barely make out Reno's voice... Like he was telling them some- "Pleassseeee???" all three of them said at once. Rude rolled his eyes. "....I'll come watch." he said.

"Yay! Ok. See ya here in a few, yo." he said, hanging up. (By the way, I know. It's like a week until Christmas there. SO, it's cold. I just remembered that. lol. ... It's a very large indoor pool. lol. X3 Let's stick with that, shall we? lol. That's a huge indoor pool.) Rude was now there. He looked around for Reno or Elena or Tseng. Strange. He shrugged and sat down on one of the lawn chairs by the pool. Picking up the book he brought, he layed back and began to read. "Hey hey, Rude!" a voice said. He looked up to see the trio of Turks heading towards him. "Hey, Reno, Elena, Tseng." he said. "Man, you always have those sunglasses on, huh?" he said, smirking. "What color are your eyes?" Elena asked. "Hmm?" before Rude do anything, the red headed Turk reached down and pulled off his sunglasses.

Rude glared at him. ".....Wow." Reno said, looking at Rude's eyes for the first time ever. "I _KNEW_ it! You owe me five bucks, Tseng!" Elena triumphed. "No! I said brown! _You_ said green!" he protested. "Whatever. I said brown. Cough up the money, buddy." she said, holding out a hand.

He scoffed and shoved a bill in her hand. "Thank you!" she said, faking happiness. Rude knew she didn't really feel that happy... More... Smug. But, that's Elena for you. "C'mon! You gonna swim?" Reno asked. "I told you, no." he said. Reno stood, pouting. "I'll fire you." Tseng threatened. "- -; Riight..." he said, continuing to read. "Come ON. Please?" Elena asked. "I don't like the water." he said darkly. "Why not?" she asked. "....." he didn't reply, just went back to reading. "Can you not swim?" Tseng asked. Rude gave his are-you-stupid? look. "I'm guessing you can then..." he mused. Rude nodded. "Then..." Reno started. "Ah, let it go. At least he came." she said, going to get a drink. Tseng watched her leave, but stayed still. "Tseng..." Rude started. "Hmm?" he looked back to Rude. "Standing there won't make me get in the water." he said blandly. Tseng stared at him for a moment. Rude stared back. "Ugh. _Fine_..." he said. "Have fun reading." he said, going after Elena. Reno stayed there.

Rude ignored him. "Hey, Rude?" he started. Rude resisted the urge to scream at him. "What, Reno..." he grumbled. "What does that necklace mean?" he asked, looking at a charm on Rude's neck. Rude was surprised Reno had ever noticed that. It was a feather with three green wisps, two gold wisps, and one black wisp. It was on a small, thin gold chain that rested between his two collarbones. "Um... Nothing, Reno. It doesn't mean anything... I just... wear it." he lied. Reno looked at him doubtfully. Rude shook his head, dismissing that subject. "Reno, do you really not have any family?" he asked quietly. Reno looked at him. "Yeah. They all died." he said. "...Hmm." he said, now deep in thought. After a moment, he looked to see the redheaded Turk. He was watching Tseng and Elena. They waved him over. Reno stayed still. "Go on, Incredible Mr. Reno. The Big, Strong Indestructible Rude is fine." he said with a smile. Reno gave a small genuine smile, then went over to Elena and Tseng.

Rude watched Reno sit down beside them. Tseng had blue trunks on with white lei flowers, Elena had a black and white polka dotted two piece on, and Reno, being the egotistical person he is, wearing black trunks with red flames on them. (lol. Can you see that? X3) Rude thought and thought about what he had ben deciding all weekend. There was only two more weeks until Christmas. In one week, he was going back to where he grew up with his parents. Reno wasn't. He was staying home. And spending Christmas alone. .... Rude thought more. And more. And made up his mind. He got up off the lawn chair by the pool and picked up his phone, flipping it open and calling someone. It rang. Once. Three times. "Hello?"

the voice answered. "Hey mom." he replied. "Oh! Hello, Rude! How are you?" she asked. "Fine, fine. Um... Hey, listen, uh..." he stuttered. "Yes? Something wrong, honey?" she asked. He then heard a gasp. "You can't come, can you?!" she guessed. He could hear the tears coming. "No, mom, I'm coming, but that's what I called about..." he started. "Oh... Phew. Ok, what about it?" she asked. "Well... I'm coming, but what I want to know is...

Can I bring someone with me?"

Yay! Something that's a little longer! .... Even though it sucks right now, it'll get better. lol. ^_~ Reviews are loved!


	2. A Decision Made

dIsClAiMeR!!! : I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. ... Sadly... Oh well. ^^ Also, I'm making this one short, but the next

one will be very long. lol. ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring someone with you? Well... It depends, sweetheart. Who is it? What are they like?" she asked warily. "The person I was hoping to bring with me is someone I work with, mom. His name's Reno... His entire family is dead, and he's too happy a person to spend Christmas alone. We've been good friends for a while... I'd say... Five years, maybe? Either way, could he? I haven't talked to him about it yet. I wanted to be sure it was ok with you all before I asked him." he explained. She stayed silent. "No family at all, hmm?" she asked. "Yes mam." he said. She stayed silent again. "Describe him, dear." she said. "He's mostly a happy-go-lucky person. I'll admit, he likes to drink, but it's not a problem. Um, what else..." he trailed off, thinking. He heard her laughing.

"No, honey! Not how he is! If you like him, I like him. I meant how he looks." she said, laughing still. "Oh... .... Ok. He has vibrant red hair that he keeps in a ponytail, aquamarine eyes, about a head shorter than me, and has goggles that he keeps up on his forehead. He also has two tattoos. There's one on each side oh his face, starting at his temple and ending barely underneath his eyes." he said. She stayed silent.

"...Mom?" he asked. "Well then..." she started. Rude actually bit his bottom lip. "By all means, bring him with you! I can't wait to meet him!" she sounded very happy. "Is it ok with dad?" he asked. "Oh, don't you worry. It will be." she said. "Ok, mom. See you soon. I don't know if he'll come or not, so don't expect him." he said. "Oh, sure, sure! Love you!" she said. "You too. Bye." he said, hanging up.

He went over to where everyone was. "Hey, Rude!" Elena said. He smiled at her a little. "Hey. Um, Reno? Can I talk to you?" he asked. "Yeah." he said, staying seated. "...By myself." he said. "Yeah, sure." he said, waiting. Rude sighed. "Alone." he said. "Oh! Sure. Ok." he said, getting up. Elena rolled her eyes at Reno's stupidness. Reno trailed after him. Rude went over to the far side of the pool. "Do you have anywhere to go besides your apartment on Christmas?" he asked suddenly. Reno looked at him with a confused expression. "No, not really." he said. "...Do you want to?" he asked warily. Reno's eyes widened. "You askin me to spend Christmas with you, yo?!" he asked. "Well, me and my family. They live in Junon. I'll be going there in a week, and then staying until the day after Christmas." he said. "But... Even if I wanted to.. What about your parents? I'd be kinda... unexpected." he said. "Actually I already called her and talked to her about it. I told her how you were, how you looked, and she said to go ahead and bring you along if you wanted to." he explained. "You told her how much I love to drink?" he asked. "Yeah. Oh.. I did forget to tell her you smoke, though..

But she won't care. Dad did, and still does. She'll just get on to you every once in a while. She calls them, 'Cancer sticks'. ... So, yeah." he said. Reno laughed at the 'Cancer sticks' thing. "Ok. Sure, but.. why?" he asked. "Why would you want _me_ to spend Christmas with _you_?" he asked. Rude chuckled a little. "I don't know. It just... popped up in my mind and I went with it. Trust me, once you get there, you'll be their son. Well... At least, they'll treat you like you are." he said, smiling. Reno grinned. "Ok, then! ^^ When are you.. _we_ leaving?" he asked. "This Friday." he said. "Ok. Thanks, Rude." he said, smiling. "Sure, Reno." he replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later...

"Marvelous, honey! I'm glad he's coming. I can't wait to meet him! And see you, of course." his mother said. "Yeah." he said, distracted. He was watching TV, although there was a Hallmark commercial on right now. _'Get that special someone a small something __for this year's holiday season. Get a diamond ring starting at $229.95! Or-'_ he then realized his mother was saying something. "What, mom?" he asked.

"I said, your father says hello!" she said. "Oh. Tell him I said hi." he replied. "Ok. Keito! Rude says hi!" she said, her voice away from the phone. "Alright, well, he didn't say anything. Just nodded and continued to watch TV." she said. "Ok. Hey, mom? I think I'm gonna go. I've got work tomorrow." he said. "Oh, ok! I love you!" she said. "Love you too, mom. Night." he said, hanging up. His phone rang again.

He looked to see who was calling, then flipped it open. "Hellooo, Elena." he said. "Hey hey! What was it you were talking to Reno about? He sure did seem happier after your little talk... What was it?" she asked. He smiled. "Nothing, Elly. Listen, I'm tired. I've gotta go." he said.

He heard her scoff on the other line. "Fine. But you're telling me everything tomorrow! Well, unless I get Reno to tell me. ^^ Night, Rude!" she said. "Yeah, you too." he said, hanging up. He retired to his bedroom, turning off the light and climbing into bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday...

"Ok... Tomorrow we're going to my parent's house. Do yo have everything packed for a week?" he asked. Reno nodded. "Yeah." he replied. "Good. I'll pick you up around seven thirty tomorrow morning."he said. "Ok." he said. "Ok." he said, turning to go back home. "Later, Rude." he called. "Bye." he replied, smiling. Rude got back around five. His mom called, saying she could hardly wait, since she hadn't seen him in almost seven years. (I don't know how old any of them are, but let's say Rude and Reno are both 27. ^^) He finally settled into bed around eleven._ 'With Reno, tomorrow's going to be a _long _day...' _he thought, before drifting into sleep.


	3. The Ride

Okee dokee, I finally got it up! Yay me! ... Anyhoo, I made this one longer, just like I said I would. (See... I keep my promises! ^^)

And here's the original disclaimer...

dIsClAiMeR! : I do not own Final Fantasy VII, because if I did, Tifa and Reno would probably be together. lol. ^^ I only own my story. lol. ^^

Here 'tis. ^^ Thanks for reading! ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruuuude..." a voice said. Rude could barely hear it. "Ruuude...." it said again, happier. "..." Rude stayed still and silent. "RUDE!" it yelled. Rude almost fell out of bed. "Who the hell-?!" he said, looking around. "Hey, buddy! It's like, nine... So I came by to see if you were ok. But... You were asleep, so, yeah..." he said. Rude saw Reno standing there. "Oh..Thanks." he said, tired. Wait... What had Reno said?! "Wait, what time did you say it was?" he asked, getting up. "Uhh..." he looked at his watch. "Nine ten." he said. Was he joking?! Rude grabbed Reno's wrist and examined his watch.

"Ohh damn..." he said, almost jumping up to get dressed. "Uhh, you okay, man?" he asked. "Yes, yes... Where are my shoes?" he asked himself, looking around his room. Reno looked down. "Black shoes?" he asked. Rude nodded, not looking at him. Reno smirked and bent down, coming back up with a pair of black Nike's. (I can just see Rude wearing Nike's, I don't know why. lol. X3)

"Here." he said. Rude looked over, confused at how Reno saw them and he didn't. "Thanks. Now I need my belt..." he said, going towards his closet. Reno looked down. He smirked and picked something up. "Rude..." he said. "What?! We really need to get going, we're already late! It's going to take a long time to get there!

Now, please be quiet until I find my-" Reno cleared his throat. Rude turned around. "...belt." he finished, smiling a little. "Thanks." he said. Reno laughed. "You're helpless without me, Rude..." he teased. "Pfft. Yeah right. You're talking about me, the Big Strong Indestructible Rude, here." he replied, getting a flannel shirt out of his closet along with some plaid AE shorts.

"...How long does it take to get there, Rude?" he asked, looking at his watch. "Uhh... About... 10 hours, maybe? Somewhere around there..." he said. "And it's nine fifteen..." Reno said. "Yeah... Why? I think it'll be smooth sailing to get there. We should get there right on time." he said. "...Ok." he said, waiting on the edge on Rude's unmade bed.

"...Why? Is Reno actually having doubts?" he asked. Reno laughed. "Nah." he said. "Ok, put your stuff in my car. I'll be there in a sec." he said. "Oook, but where are you goin?" he asked. Rude turned around. "To get my keys..." he said.

"....Oh. Right. Ok." he said, going outside. "God, did it have to be this cold, yo?" he mumbled when he got outside.

"Scrooge." Rude said from behind. Reno smiled. "I'm just sayin it's _wayyy_ too cold." he said, putting a bag in the trunk.

"Tch. _Riiight_..." he replied, locking the door. Reno gave him a playful glare, then opened the car door and got in. Rude did the same, and soon they were off. Reno took out his iPod, put in his earbuds, and went to sleep. _'Hmm... Maybe __his trip won't be so bad after all...' _Rude thought, pulling out his phone to tell his mom he was on his way with Reno in tow.

2 Hours Later....

-------------------------------------

"...Are we there yet?" he asked._ sigh _"No, we're not there. We will be in..." he glanced at his watch. "about eight hours." he said. A groan was heard. "I don't like cars." Reno complained. "I'm sorry you feel that way." he said, trying to remember what exit to take. "...Are we _almost_ there?" he asked. "If you mean 'almost' as in eight hours, then, yeah." he said. _sigh _"...But I'm bored." Reno said. "I can tell, trust me. ... Why don't you read a book?" he suggested. "I don't like reading." he said. "...Oook... Umm... How about you draw?" he tried. "I don't have a pencil or paper on me." he said, leaning his head against the window. "...Look in the glovebox. Maybe there's something in there." he said, resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance.

"Ok." he said, shrugging. He opened it and a notepad fell out and flipped open to a page. He stared at it a moment, then smirked. "Aww, cute, Rude." he said, picking it up. "What?" he asked, looking at what Reno had.

"I didn't know you like to draw!" he said, flipping the pages. "Whoa, WHAT?!?! Give me that!!!" he said, taking a hand off the wheel to grab at it. "Nuh-uh! I wanna see the rest!" Reno protested, intrueged at Rude's drawings, which were actually pretty good. In Reno's mind, great. "Reno! Give it to me!" he said. "I'm almost done!" he said, looking at some more.

"No you're not. You're done NOW." he said, making another grab at it. "Aww! C'mon! I'm your best friend!" he protested.

"Reno!" he said. "Alright, alright... .... !!!!" he then noticed that Rude hadn't been watching the road. "Uh ohhh..." he said. Rude's Honda was headed straight towards a tree. Rude's Honda was. With them in it. Because of a notebook. Pretty sad.

2 Minutes Later.

--------------------------------

"...Reno..." he started, stiff. "...Um... Yeah, buddy?" he said sheepishly, listening to the car alarm go off. "I'm going to kill you." he said. They then heard a siren heading towards them. Reno tried to avert his eyes from Rude's piercing glare. The siren turned off and footsteps were headed towards Rude's window. Rude didn't even look at the cop while he rolled down the window. "Nice car, sir." the cop said. "It was. But thank you anyway." he said. "What caused you to swerve, sir?" he asked. "You mean swerve off the road, nearly hit about four cars, almost run over a kid and his mother, and run straight on into a tree? Reno." he said.

"Reno, Nevada?" the cop asked, confused. "No. Reno. My idiotic partner." he said. "....." he looked into the car to see a red head grinning, waving a little. "Ah. Your partner.  
How's it going?" he asked. "How's what going?" Rude asked. "The relationship. Have you been together a while? Or are you just starting out?" he asked. Rude's eyes widened. "What?! Oh, hell, no! No, not a partner partner!!! Like, work partner! I'm in Turks! I work for Shin'ra! Oh, God, scary thought..." Rude exclaimed. Reno, on the other hand, was cracking up in the seat beside him.

"That was funny!" Reno said between fits of laughter. The cop flushed in embarrassement.

"O-oh! I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean-" Rude cut him off. "It's fine, whatever. Um, what do I have to do?" he asked, trying to ignore Reno. "J-just liscense and registration..." he said, fumbling for a ticket. Rude pulled out his wallet and gave them to him. The cop looked them over and handed them back to Rude, giving him a ticket along with it. "Have a good day, sir..." he murmured, going back to his car. Reno was still laughing in the seat beside him. "You shoulda seen your face, yo! You looked like you saw a ghost!" he said.

"Yeahhh... Now. What are we going to do.? I can't just call up my mom and say we crashed and we can't come!" he said. "Oh yeah... Ummm.. Look for a dumb blond and hitchhike." he said, smiling a lopsided grin. "Is that what you do when you don't have a ride home from the bar?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sometimes." he said. "And what do you do when that doesn't work?" he asked.

"I call you." he said, grinning. Rude rolled his eyes. "Yeah. So... What do we do?" he asked. Reno thought a moment, then smirked. "I got an idea." he said. Rude listened.

"I can' t believe I'm doing this..." Rude mumbled. "I knew there'd be tickets. There always are." Reno stated, picking his bag up again. "First, we're late, then we crash, and know we're going in an airplane. This day couldn't be more eventful..." he said. "And a cop thought you were gay." Reno added, smirking. "He thought _we_ were gay." he corrected. "Anyway, it could be worse." Reno said. "Tch. Right. How?" he asked. "The plane could crash and you die and I become paralyzed for the rest of my life." he said simply. "...Why do _I_ die? Why don't _you_?" he asked. Reno smirked. "Cause. That's just the way it came up in my head." he said.

Rude rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he mumbled._ "Flight now boarding. Please gather your belongings and head to the gate." _the voice on the intercom said. "C'mon, troublemaker." Rude said, picking up his bag as well.

Reno followed. On their flight, Reno saw someone he knew. "Tseng?! Elena?! What the hell are you two doin goin to Junon?!" he asked, surprised. Elena would've normally rolled her eyes, told him to shut up, and continue reading, but instead she looked just as surprised, then blushed a little. "Ohhh... You're blushing. Somethin juicy's goin on, right? What is it? Honeymoon?" he asked. "What?! NO!" she protested, now starting to look mad. "Aww! First Christmas together! Kodak moment!" he said, putting his fingers in a camera formation.

"Stop it, Reno." Rude said, trying not to laugh. Half the people on the plane were watching Reno, amused. "Do you already have a 'Book of Firsts'?" he asked. "Shut UP, Reno!!!" Elena fumed. "Alright, alright. I was just bein the bitch you usually are, always up everyone's ass. ... I bet you wish Tseng would just-" he was cut off by something thick and hard hitting the back of his head.

"OW!!! God, Rude! I'm sorry! You coulda just said somethin!" but instead, Rude had nothing in his hands and was laughing. "Huh?" he turned around to look in the seat behind him. A little old lady sat there with a rolled up Italian Vogue in her hand. "Bad boy." she said. She had white hair up in a bun on the top of her head with knitting needles in it, thick glasses, strings of white pearls around her neck, a skirt, stockings, black shoes, a sweater with embroidered unicorns on it, a red and yellow striped handbag, and she was about three feet tall.

"What the-?!" Rude was still laughing. "Good shot, Nana!" he said. She smiled at Rude, then glared at Reno. "Bad boy. Cursing is a no no. You should leave that beautiful young lady alone. And that handsome young man! I should hit you again for good measure." she said. "What?! No!" he exclaimed. She raised up the magazine, warning him. Then looked at Rude. "You want to see how Nana took care of things like this in the old days?" she asked, smiling.

Reno whimpered and looked at Rude in hope. Rude didn't even hesitate. He nodded enthusiastically. "Watch and learn, young man. Nana will show you how it's done!" she said, leaping from her seat. "What the hell?!" he said, tackled by the old lady. "No cursing! Bad boy!" she said, smacking him countlessly. "Get off of me! Crazy old woman!" he said, trying to push her off. She punched his jaw. "No respect for your elders! Bad boy! Cursing! Bad boy! Harassing beautiful young ladies and handsome young men! BAD BOY!" she said, punching him again.

"Rude!" he called out. "Not now, Reno... I'm seeing 'how it's done'." he said, smirking. "Everything all right, mam?" a flight attendant said, coming down the aisle. Rude watched in amazement how fast this old lady was. In less than five seconds she had taken out her eyedrops, and put her purse strap in Reno's hand. The woman gasped. "How dare you steal a poor old woman's purse! Oh my God, mam, are you alright?!" she asked, rushing over.

"Oh dear, my poor heart!" the old lady moaned. "Oh God! Come here! We'll get a first aid kit!" she said, heading towards the cockpit.

"Thank you." Reno said, sitting up. "Not you! The poor old woman!" the lady snapped. "She doesn't even have any injuries!" Reno protested. "I'm sure she does! Now you just sit down! And don't try to mug anyone!" she said, rushing towards the cockpit with the little old lady in tow.

A few chuckles were heard through the plane. "Wow... You just got your ass kicked by an old lady!" Elena said, laughing. Reno glared at her and sat down again. After a few moments, Rude spoke up. "You okay, Re?" he asked. Reno laughed. "Yeah. I'm actually kinda worried about the old woman." he said. "Really?! Why?" he asked. Reno smirked. "She wasn't lyin when she said, 'oh, my poor heart!' " he said. Rude thought a moment. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I kneed her in the chest to get her off me." he said. "You WHAT?!" he asked. "I said, I kneed her in the chest." he repeated.

"...That was harsh." he said. "I know, right?! I mean, she nearly broke my jaw!" Reno agreed. "Tch. Not you. Her. You could've given the wrinkled old thing a heart attack." he said. Reno smirked again. "That's probably why she's calling out if anyone knows CPR." he said. "What?!" Rude looked up the aisle to see a flight attendant asking, "Does anyone know CPR?! CPR! Anyone?!" she asked. An old guy raised his hand. "Umm... Ok. Perfect. C'mon." she said, taking his arm and taking him to the cockpit. Elena gaped at her. Tseng raised his eyebrows. Rude stared. Reno stifled laughter. "Why don't you take a break?" he suggested. "A break from what?" he asked.

"Trying to kill people. First me, then a little old lady on a plane... In less than two hours. Take a break from it, please?" he said. Reno shrugged, pulled out his iPod again, turned it to 'Burn it to the Ground' by Nickelback, and was soon asleep with his head against the window.

Elena sighed in relief, Tseng stayed silent, Reno was asleep, and Rude was bored. Great combination for four Turks.

Tseng sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I think I'm gonna go with Rude's idea and catch a few winks. Wake me up when we're about five minutes away." he said, putting his arms behind his head. Elena rolled her eyes, but said nothing. "Will you?" he asked after a moment. "No, I'm going to leave my boss on a plane while I go see my brother so that he's left behind with some creepy old man who's going to sit by him and tell endless stories about the 'old days'." she said sarcastically. He waited. _sigh_ "Yes, Tseng, I will wake you up when we're almost there." she said, going back to her book. He smiled. "Ok. Thanks, 'Lena." he said, going to sleep. "Mmm Hmm." she said, reading.

Silence.

It was too quiet for Rude. And it was so wonderful and peaceful for Elena. Rude thought about waking Reno up so he could have someone to talk to, but had second thoughts. First off, this was as quiet as Reno had been for the past two hours. And second, Elena would slowly kill him when they got back. Rude sighed and slumped into his chair, deciding to take a nap since he'd need the energy later.

"We will be landing in five minutes, please put all your belongings back in your carry-on and under your seats. Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines, (it's the only one I can think of right now. lol.) and we hope you had a terrific flight!" she said happily.

"It would have been better with_out_ the incident involving a certain redhead..." she mumbled when she walked past Reno. Reno smirked.

"Wouldn't it have been?" he said, smacking her on the back. "What on-?! ... Oh, whatever. I'm not wasting my time on you." she said, scowling and continuing to walk down the aisle. A burst of laughter was heard from the seats she had just passed. "What?!" she snapped.

"Oh, oh, n-nothing..." he managed to get out between laughter. She scowled again and stalked down the aisle back to the cockpit. Everybody got silent, wanting to hear the pilot or co-pilot. Or anyone else in the cockpit. "Um... Alorra... What, _is_ that on your back?" a muffled voice asked, obviously stifling laughter. "What the hell is so damn funny?!" she hissed. There was silence coming from the cockpit. "Why do you have a 'Kick Me' sign on your back, Alorra?" Silence. The door flew open. "CARROT-TOP!!!" she said loudly. Rude hid his face. Elena chuckled. Tseng watched Reno. Reno smirked. She stomped towards him. "Obviously, you're upset." he said, still smirking. "Yes! Yes, I'm upset! What is it you have against me?!" she asked, gesturing to the piece of paper that said 'Kick Me' that had been on her back.

"Wow... Who coulda put that on you?" he asked innocently. "I'm thinking a certain redhead that has been here before." she said, glaring at him. He waved her off. "Ah, don't let it get to ya too much, Alorra. You should know me by now." he said. She growled. "Why is it every flight you get, I'm on that very plane?" she asked. "Because I ask what flight you'll be on, and that's the one I get. When they ask, I tell them you're my sister." he said, a lopsided grin on his face. She got a weird look on her face. "Your sister..?" she repeated. "No, not really. Just bad luck, I guess... Well, we're landing, aren't we? I suppose I'll just go ahead and say, 'See ya on the next flight'." he said, smirking.

"Alorra! C'mere!" someone said. She gave him one last glare, threw the paper to the ground, and stalked off to see who was calling her. "Score one." he called out. Alorra resisted the urge to turn around and smack him silly.

Eventually, the plane landed, and Elena almost ran off the plane to get away from a mad flight attendant by the name of Alorra. Then remembered Tseng. She walked back over to him, shook him awake, told him they landed, and _then_ escaped from a crazy mad lady... Leaving Tseng alone. To carry everything. And to somehow slip past Alorra. Poor guy. But, oh well. As long as Elena was in the clear, she, honestly, didn't really care.

Once off the plane with a sleep and hungry Reno, Rude was, yet again, stuck at another tight spot.

They were in Junon, but... How would they get to his parents' house? "...I gotta idea..." Reno said, looking past the airport. "Oh no... What is it _this _time?" he asked. Reno smirked, said nothing, and pointed. Rude looked. And did _not_ like what he saw. "Oh, _hell_ no. I'm _NOT_ riding a bike to my parents' house with all this baggage." he said, instantly mad. "Do you see any other options?" Reno asked innocently. "Yes." he replied.

"Reaaallly... Like what?" he asked. "Like me getting a taxi and you getting a bike." he replied. Reno rolled his eyes. "I think I like the taxi better." Rude said, heading towards the road. "Fine, fine." he replied, following. In five minutes, they had a taxi to his parents' house. In ten minutes, they'd be there. And, in ten minutes, Reno would meet Rude's family. You could go ahead and call it a blind date. Because Rude knew that even though he had told his mother what he was like, and what he looked like, they had no idea what they were in for. _'Well, all that's left to do now is see how it goes...' _he thought, watching the road through his window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was watching Madagascar 2, Escape 2 Africa, and when the little old lady came up, that's when I got the idea for the old lady on the plane. lol. Anyway, reviews would be nice! Loved, even. ^^ Thanks for reading! ^V^


End file.
